


Sexual Healing

by dancinluv



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7390474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinluv/pseuds/dancinluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie needs some sexual healing. Can her partner be the one to give it to her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexual Healing

"In order to stop the evil that has risen amongst the living, the translation in this Babylonian text simply states one of the witnesses must travel to the tomb to bury the book of the dead." Ichabod continues reading what must be done from the transcript he discovered in Washington's bible.

Meanwhile, Abbie is sitting at the large wooden rectangular table stationed in the middle of the Archives, looking bored and distracted, daydreaming about something else entirely. It's been 10 months, three weeks, since Abbie has had sex. Her hormones have ignited like wild fire blazing through a forest freely and uncontrollably. She needed to be fucked and a good fuck on top of that, badly. Currently at the moment, sex was the only thing on her mind. She sits forward with half of her upper chest pressed at the edge of the table. Her elbow resting on the surface with her hand supporting the weight of her head as she sits slumped over the table staring off into space, half the time listening to her partner ramble on about something. Honestly, she could care less about what he was telling her. She assumed it was important and should be paying attention. Unfortunately, her mind could only think of one thing she'd like to happen at that point in time, having the aching feeling between her legs satisfied. As imperative their situation might be, she couldn't help but feel so horny. They were dealing with zombies walking amongst the earth roaming and raiding peoples homes, schools, random businesses. Luckily, it was only a handful of zombies Jenny, Sophie, her and Crane could handle. The zombies were more of a nuisance than a threat.

Her horny nature was making it hard for her to concentrate on his every word. Her concentration gauge was on empty. All she cared about was feeling something long, hard and thick thrusting inside the root of her vagina. Satisfying her sexual appetite. She strongly craved to be fucked but by whom.

It didn't help to have a partner who could have a woman eating out of the palm of his hands just by his voice alone. The deep octave baritone that sounded very Shakespearian. As if he was reciting an ode to woo his beloved with an improvised loving sonnet. She never thought of Crane any other way other than a friend, a partner. A man she lives and fights alongside with. Her eyes drift in his direction. Studying his lips closely as he spoke with speed and clarity. Enunciating every word, every syllable.

_Damn, his lips look sexy as shit. I wonder how his lips would feel on my..... No, no, no. Abbie, don't go there. Crane is your partner._

She squinted her eyes. Studying his features. Noticing how structured his cheek bones were. How defined and chiseled his jaw line was. How blue his eyes were. How they sparkled and widened in surprise when he'd find useful information to help aid in their predicament. It was like watching a kid in a candy store, overwhelmed by the variety of tasty treats waiting to be bit into. How his hair fell slightly near the corner of his outer eye when his head tilts down. It was like as if she was seeing him in a whole new light but really really noticing what his physical attributes had to offer. He definitely had potential. Or maybe it was just her horny nature invading her mentality.  She understood, (for some reason in that moment), why women fawned over him. Maybe it was her hormones screaming and begging to take another good look at the person that stood across the table reading aloud. He was handsome and sexy in his own nerdy, scholarly way. His intelligence gave an extra zing to his physical attributes. Most importantly, he is a true gentleman. A rare breed of his kind.

He was oblivious to Abbie's predatory stare, as if she was watching chocolate syrup being poured in slow motion over a bowl of ripened strawberries. He licked his lips briefly as he continued translating the passage with a hint of enthusiasm in his tone. He uses his index finger to guide his eyes along every word, making sure not to loose his place. Abbie paid close attention to his long, slender finger. Seeing the potential of it creating enough penetration deep inside her slick folds. She grazed the right corner of her bottom lip with her teeth imagining her mouth sucking thoroughly on his finger. Sliding her tongue slowly around his digit. Showing him how talented her tongue could be.

Her curiosity was getting the best of her. She wandered if he was into foreplay. If he was a screamer or silent and subdued. Not allowing a tiny whimper to escape his lips. If he talked a lot during sex. Did he enjoy dirty talk. What turned him on. How long he would last after being deprived of sex for so many years. Was he shy. Was he aggressive or was he passionate and gentle. To her, he seemed like the type who'd move at a snails pace when it came to making move on a woman. Whether it be a simple kiss on the hand or on the lips. It'd probably take him an hour before clothes were removed from their body, she figured.

Not once had she ever seen enough sex appeal in Crane to get her aroused. Not once. Not until today. Damn her hormones.

Then there was Danny. She knew he wouldn't have any objection to an open invitation for a quick afternoon booty call but then that would lead to an emotional attachment which she rather not deal with on his end. She did care for Danny but as a friend. Nothing more.

Abbie lifted her head from her hand and folds her arms on the table. Her eyes couldn't help but dip down at the small bulge poking through his breeches near his left inner thigh. As subtle as his bulge was it was hard to miss.

_Damn Crane. Are you wearing any underwear? and if your hung that low, then, I can only imagine how big the package you have locked away inside your pants really is. I think it's time you let it out captain and take charge of my puss-...._

"Lieutenant?"

She broke out of her thoughts and immediately raised her eyes, giving him her full attention. He looked at her suspiciously before asking his question for the third time. The first two times he had asked his question his eyes were still glued to the passage as he skimmed further down the page. When he didn't hear a response on her end he looked up and caught her eyes intently focusing on his pants. He looked down at his pants thinking he had stained them from the mustard he applied on his hotdog he'd eaten earlier at the park. He didn't see any mustard stains on his crotch area. He checked all around the front of his pants, where his buttons fastened but couldn't find one single particle of the yellow condiment on his cocoa brown cotton fabric. He took another look just to be sure he didn't miss where he saw her eyes pinpointing a specific area.  He looked back at her and understood why she hadn't answered him. Her eyes looked lost and dazed, as if her mind was somewhere else (which was the case).

"Sorry Crane. I didn't hear you. What did you say?"

"I had asked if you understood what is required to keep the undead from causing a ruckus in this town "

"Uh -yeah." she lied. She didn't hear a damn thing he said for the past twenty minutes. She stretches her arms up in the air and unintentionally leaned back her chair, forcing her bra to push her breasts up an inch higher, which gave the illusion her breasts would, at any moment, pop out of her shirt. Crane couldn't help but drop his eyes down to her cleavage. He instantly looked away. He felt shameful for looking down at her chest.

"Now we must make a decision on whom shall bury the book of the dead. I am willing to do the deed."

Abbie didn't think it was that big of a deal to bury some book. "I'll do it." she simply said with a shoulder shrug.

"Very well." he has learned not to argue with a Mills woman. Part of him was struggling not to. He'd rather it be him, incase something went wrong. He closed the bible. "Now...we'll need to plan a way to lure the zombies back to the cemetery. Maybe discover a way to distract them. What would draw an undead persons attention."

"Brains." she said it as if it was the most obvious solution.

"Brains?" he looked at her quizzically drawing his brows together.

"It worked in the movies. Why wouldn't it work in reality." she said with another shoulder shrug.

Her attitude about their Zombie situation was perplexing to him. It was as if it was a simple fix. It didn't seem like much of a challenge to her.

_Right now, the last thing I care about is some damn Zombies, they really didn't seem like much of a threat from our last encounter. Not like Danny or Agent foster had reported finding victims or received calls from people claiming to be harmed or injured. The only thing the Zombies were doing was roaming the woods, bumping into trees and each other. Their slow as hell. I don't even understand how some of them found their way into town. Although, I wouldn't be surprised if there's one smart one in the group. There usually is. I mean, do we really need to take care of the Zombie crisis now? ...._

She looked over at Crane. The expression on his face said they do as he unrolled a large map of the town across the table. She slumped back in her chair, folding her arms across her chest looking defeated.

 _Dammit. I guess we do. We're the witnesses. It is our duty to save the world,_ she said in her own mind in sarcasm.  _But think of it this way Abbie. The sooner you take care of the Zombie issue, the quicker you can get into Crane's pants. Crane's pants? what the hell am I thinking. Crane is my friend. I couldn't take advantage of him like that. Besides, he and I are not on that level. Right? I'm sure I'm not his type. I don't know if he is even my type. But, there is a first for everything. Maybe I could, test the waters with him a little. Maybe put operation hard core flirting in action. Do I really want to go through with this?_

She looked at him again. He was busy using his index finger calculating the route and distance from the cemetery to where the Zombies have migrated. His fixated expression made it hard for Abbie to focus on anything else but how ruggedly handsome he looked as his eyes sternly stared at the dotted lines trailing from the bank of the river to the Westchester city line.

_Yes. Yep. Yes I do._

Abbie looked at him, her eyes roaming up and down his form one last time before she stood from her chair. 

"Forget the map Crane. I know where to find them. I say we get a move on and head to the mortuary before it gets dark."

He peeked up at her looking thrown, wondering how she could have known of the Zombies whereabouts and why she had not mentioned the mortuary earlier.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their mission had been a success. They sent the undead back to their graves once the book of the dead was buried into the earth. They entered her house exhausted and relieved to know the town was safe once again. Not like it was in any real danger.

Abbie threw her jacket over the arm of her lazy boy chair. Crane hung up his coat properly on the coat rack. He turned around and gave her an incredulous look. He couldn't get over how fast Abbie drove from the butcher shop (where she knew they sold cow brains), to the mortuary, where they found the Zombies walking aimlessly inside looking for (just like she said) brains. He was even amazed she knew exactly location of the tomb inside the cemetery.

She had Crane stay behind at the mortuary and keep an eye on their undead friends while they enjoyed feasting on the cow brains. The plan had been for Crane to get the Zombies to follow him back to the cemetery by leaving a trail of cow brains. Not one brain was left uneaten. Crane didn't like the idea of being the decoy but Abbie didn't leave him any room to argue. She had already taken off with the SUV before he could object. He called her a few seconds later needing to instruct her as to where the book specifically needed to be buried once she reached the cemetery. Abbie told him she already knew and hung up. By the time he arrived at the cemetery he found Abbie dusting the dirt off of her pants and heading to the car. "All done' were her only words as she opened her car door. Crane was about to ask about the Zombies but found himself speechless when he didn't see any sign of them. He looked stumped. Abbie shouted for him to get in from the car window so they could go home.

Crane leaned against the kitchen island still staring in wonderment at his Lieutenant. Abbie sat down on the couch and looked over at him. She couldn't comprehend the way he was looking at her.

"What?" she said with a shoulder shrug.

He shook his head still trying to understand her. "how-how is it possible you were capable of acquiring the brains, burying the book of the dead and ridding the Zombies within minimal time?"

_Because I'm horny as hell and time is of the essence. The last thing I care to do is spend the rest of my day working out a way to destroy stupid ass Zombies... and I mean stupid literally. I'd rather be working on a different type of problem, a particular problem that could use your assistance._

"I had some downtime last night to search the internet for butcher shops in Sleepy Hollow and found one located conveniently close by. I looked up the book of dead online as well and did some research. It stated, once the book was buried, the undead would return from where they came."

He looked puzzled. "But there was not one Zombie in site once I've arrived at the cemetery. I'd thought perhaps the method of trailing brains on my path had failed. My eyes did not deceive me. The Zombies I led had not returned to their graves.Where would they have gone?" 

_Don't know. Don't care. Zombies are gone. Let it go. Need sex._

Abbie shrugged her shoulders again. "Beneath the ground I guess."

"But how-"

Abbie rolled her eyes and cuts him off. "-Crane. Their gone. That's all that matters." she gave him a comforting smile as she pats the empty space next to her on the sofa. "Come sit next to me. We can enjoy the rest of our night now."

He returned her friendly gesture with a small smile and allowed his mind to be at ease. He agreed they should take advantage of their free evening and relish it for all it's worth. Who knows when there will be another night like this. He walked to the couch and sat down next to the arm of the sofa. He wanted to give Abbie room incase she decided to stretch her legs out on the couch. It was a move Abbie would do on occasion when they'd watch a movie or when she'd discuss her day at the office. Sometimes he allowed her to rest her feet atop his lap. It didn't matter where her feet landed, the only thing that mattered to him was her comfort. But Abbie kept her feet on the ground and steadily stared at him partially looking offended. She didn't understand why he chose to sit so far from her.

_Oookay. How am I suppose to work with this. He's so damn far. Okay. Whatever. I guess I'll have to sit closer to him._

She scooted closer to him without hesitation and sank her butt into the cushion next to his. They were now sitting arm and arm. Shoulder to shoulder. Knee to knee. His brows furrowed together unsure how to handle her close proximity. _**This is new**_ , he thought. He smiled again and opened his mouth to speak but Abbie's mind was somewhere else. Her eyes stayed glued to his, nodding her head every now and then, giving him the impression she was listening and hanging on to his every word.

 _Good job Mills. Now it's time to take our friendship to another level. He seems tense though. Maybe this was a bad idea. I could always excuse myself politely and pleasure myself in a nice warm bath. Nah. I've masturbated too many times to count. My vibrator is a quick fix but it's not enough. It's just not the same. I need to feel a mans tongue sucking on my clit. I want to feel a mans hand caressing, touching my skin, my lips, fondling my breast. I want to feel his lips sucking at the base of my neck, my toes, my thighs and again my clit. I've decided I'm going through with this. I'm not chickening out._   _First thing I need to do is to test my boundaries with him and I know exactly how to do that._

She interrupted his, what sounded like, a rant on whatever the topic was. She tapped his knee to get his attention. "Crane, would you mind making us a cup of my favorite cappuccino."

He nods his head yes and smiled. It made he feel good to know she enjoyed his cappuccino. He gets up from the couch and makes his way to the kitchen. Abbie leaned back against the sofa fighting back a wicked smile.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichabod returned to the couch carrying to mugs with steam ghosting in the air. He placed the mugs down on the coffee table and sat back down on the couch. Abbie stood and bent over the table so her rare was directed in Ichabod's view as she reached down for her mug. He tried not to check out her ass. His eyes flickered back and forth between the floor and her behind. Abbie purposely stuck her ass in his face hoping that will get his attention . She stayed in that position a little longer than necessary pretending she was admiring the non existing shape of his face in her foam.

"Crane, you are so talented."

Taken off guard, his eyes quickly shifted away from her ass. "I beg your pardon?"

"You are so - so creative." she rotated the mug in a half circle, isolating her hips left to right. "Never had a man put his face inside my cream"

Ichabod looked legitimately lost and flushed from the sexual hidden innuendo. "You haven't?-I-I-meant, I don't follow."

Abbie let out a sigh thinking her strategy didn't work. "Never mind." she collapsed back down on the couch.

 _Damn_.

He looked at her then diverted his eyes away shyly. Abbie took another good look at his expression and noticed how red his cheeks were. She could tell he was blushing.

_Well, well, well. It did work. I guess Ichabod Crane is human after all. Good. Moving on to stage 2._

She raised the mug up to her mouth and placed her lips on the rim of the cup. She took a small sip. He reached over to grab his mug from the tray and took a sip as well. His eyes closed capturing the taste of vanilla and spice with a hint of caramel lingering on his tongue. Abbie voiced a pleasurable 'mmmmm'. She made sure to moan it out _slowly_. Crane flitted his eyes up at her while holding his mug to his mouth. Her eyes were closed and foam from the cappuccino spread across her upper lip. Ichabod immediately stood from the couch to retrieve a napkin from the kitchen. He came back in a matter of seconds and offered a napkin to Abbie.  

"Thanks?" she said looking at him strangely. She took the napkin from his hand but didn't bother wiping her mouth, for she oblivious she had a foam mustache.

Ichabod looked down at her mouth then up at her. "You- you have something above -" he pointed at his own mustache and did a circular motion with his finger around his upper lip hoping she'd pick up on his indication. Abbie just shrugged and took another sip of her cappuccino. 

_Why the hell did he offer me a napkin. How bout offering me your dick._

She placed her mug back on the tray. "So, Crane, since the night is still young. How about.... we... watch tv. I thought we could check out this one particular show Jenny told me about. It sounded interesting"

Ichabod took the napkin he gave her from her hand. Without permission, he wiped her upper lip.  

"If I may." he raised his left brow while dabbing at her upper lip with napkin in hand. Delicately, wiping away the residue of the foam off of her upper lip. Abbie closed her eyes, enjoying how much he was pampering her.

She showed a shyness through her smile. Her eyes dropped down to her mug. He dabbed the cloth on the corner of her lip making sure he rid the rest of it. He sat back against the arm of the couch examining her face, making sure he didn't miss a spot.

He smiled in satisfaction.

"Thank you." Abbie peeked up at him under her long curled lashes.

"Your welcome."

_He's so sweet to wipe whatever is was I had above my lip. It'd been nice if he'd licked it off with his tongue. He's just so innocent. Too innocent. And too much of a gentleman. Makes me want his colonial ass so much more._

He reached for his mug of coffee and picked it up. He held his mug with both hands and brought it to his lips. "I am not opposed to a night of television programming."

"Good."

If Ichabod didn't know any better he could have sworn he saw an evil smirk structured from her lips. She picked the remote up off of the couch cushion on the opposite side of her.

_Time to introduce Crane to Adult entertainment._

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

An appeased smiled settled on Abbie's lips as she steadily stared at the expression on Ichabod's face. His eyes were wide opened, his mouth hung opened. His hands clenching the cloth of his breeches in a tight grip above his knees. He looked stunned but at the same time turned on. Abbie made them watch an episode of 'Real Sex'. Not once did Ichabod talk or complain about the modern era taking the act of love making to a whole new level. Not when the episode's topics were popular BDSM clubs in the city of Manhattan and how to please your lesbian lover orally. The pinkish hue showing transparently through his cheeks almost matched the color of Abbie's lollipop she had been sucking slowly for the past twenty minutes. Her lollipop did not go unnoticed by Crane himself. His eyes had periodically glanced at her tongue swerving around the pink circular shaped confection, giving quick repeated licks to the hard shelled treat. Pulling it out of her mouth, popping it back in. The movement of her tongue snaking around the now glossy treat made him want to snatch the lollipop from her mouth and put it inside his own.

Her angelic chocolate eyes peeked over at him innocently while sucking on her pop like a little girl sadly enjoying the last candy she'll ever taste. He readjusted his breeches by pulling the cotton material snugged around his crotch downward to give his cock room to breath due to the cause of his erection. He was hoping Abbie didn't catch him fidgeting uncomfortably. He tried being subtle about it. But Abbie did notice. Abbie saw how Mr. happy made an appearance through the thin material of his pants and was very impressed at the size. His huge surprise was making it hard for her to maintain her self control. She could no longer think sensibly. Her frame of mind sunk in a black pool of filth. Pure unadulterated filth. 

_I see the show worked a number on him. Good. He needs to feel exactly what I'm feeling. I wonder how long it's been since he's had a good fuck. I bet he needs it as much as I do._

The show ended. All Ichabod could hear was Abbie sucking nosily on her pop.

In his most calm voice "Must you be so conspicuous." he huffed out while watching the credits flash across the tv screen.

Abbie pulled the pop from out her mouth and raised her brows up an inch. Looking at him as if he was crazy. "Excuse me?"

Still watching the credits he grumbled quietly "Manner's Lieutenant"

Oh she heard that. Her head did a quick quarter turn in his direction. "Manners?" she jerked her head back in shock.

"Yes." He said sharply now looking her way. His hands were excessively clenching and unclenching the cloth of his breeches above his knee caps. Abbie was about to ask him to elaborate on his uncalled for accusation when her eyes traveled down to his busy hands and immediately recognized what was really going on with him.

"To hear ones lips smacking on that blasted pop, the noise alone would reawaken our dead friends we've only buried- just moments ago." he scoffed.

She barked out a laugh at his insignificant comment.

She waved her hand dismissively at him and pulls her pop from out of her mouth with a loud smacking noise, as her lips leave the sticky coating. Without thinking she voices her opinion "Oh please Crane. Like you give a damn about how loud I'm sucking on my lollipop. I've never seen a man so sexually frustrated as you, Mr. uptight.' Honestly, her rebuttal wasn't meant to be taken seriously. Ichabod's jaw dropped down a good 2 inches. He twists his upper body to the left so he could fully face her and scoots his rare forward near the edge of the cushion. His eyes bugged out in shock. He sat on the edge of the couch rigid, stiff and uncomfortably. Abbie could tell by his posture he was having a hard time absorbing her comeback.

He blinked his eyes a number of times, debating in his mind whether or not to take her words seriously "You really think that of me?" he turned his head at angle in her direction. His expression troubled and unsettled as his eyes fixate on hers like a wounded animal.

She sighed heavily and closed her eyes for a second thinking maybe she should apologize for her audacious remark "Crane- '

"-If I am not mistaken, I believe, sexual frustration can cause one's emotions to be off balanced. Perhaps, a bit more _moo-dy_ than usual. Wouldn't you say, Lieutenant?" He raised his eyebrows making it clear his last statement was a prime target towards her.

She inclined her head to the side, narrowed her eyes, and looked at him skeptically. "What are you implying Crane?' she shrugged her shoulders with more emphasis, bringing her shoulders all the way up to her ears, holding them there for two seconds before dropping them back down.  At the same time, swirling her lollipop in the air like a wand.

Shrugging shoulders seemed to be the theme of this conversation because Crane equally did the same movement with his very own. "No implication Lieutenant.' He said looking at her with a blank expression. He was too embarrassed to be honest with her about how he had detected her moody nature as of late in the past week.

Three days ago, he entered the kitchen to pour him a glass of orange juice. Abbie was sitting on the couch while talking on her cell phone with Jenny. He heard Crane in the kitchen opening the upper cabinet door and closing it. As she held the phone to her ear, (listening to Jenny rant on about how Joe has been so helpful ever since they became serious) Abbie twisted her neck around to look at the tall lanky but ruggedly handsome man, pouring orange juice into his tumbler glass. He put the carton of orange juice back inside the fridge and grabbed a bowl of sliced bananas from the second shelf inside the refrigerator. He peeled off the saran wrap that covered the entire bowl, inhaling the scent of fresh bananas inside the bowl. It was when he decided to empty the bowl onto his plate and not leave any bananas for Abbie to eat with her cereal or in general, was enough to push Abbie to abruptly end her phone call with Jenny and storm into the kitchen. She had snatched the bowl out of his grip and gave him a dirty glare while doing so. She told him the bananas were hers and that was that. He looked at her in confusion and then smiled. He voiced his apologies and handed over the bowl of fruit without any hesitation. He even offered to help her pack her lunch and drive her to work. Abbie couldn't stay annoyed with him. One look into his soft angelic blue eyes and her heart softened. Her hormones were up and down. At one point she was ready to strangle him but at the same time, she wanted to reel him into her body and give him the most heartfelt hug just for being him.

Abbie didn't comment any further on his observation. The only thing she did was slowly shove her lollipop back inside her warm mouth and hold her gaze, narrowing her eyes even more, watching him closely, like a hawk studying their prey before they move in for the kill. She knew he was right. He's always right. Well, ninety nine percent of the time accurate. Damn him.

_Clever Crane. If you are so smart.... and, I'm assuming, detected how sexually frustrated I am, That HBO show we just watched ,was a huge clue. Then, it shouldn't be hard for you to understand what I truly need from you at this very moment._

Abbie pulled the lollipop out of her mouth and casually smiled. "What did you think of the show Crane?"

His mouth slightly opened to speak but he was so taken off guard by her question and the way her voice changed into this very sweet tone. As oppose to how insulted she sounded not that long ago.

"It-It -ah..' he had a hard time finding the words through his stuttering. It was the first time they've watched a tv show together involving the topic of sex. No storyline, just a straight up discussion about sex. Their first time watching lesbians use different techniques with their tongues to help drive out the most blissful climax from their partner. Their first time watching couples attend a club that caters to people into BDSM in a dungeon like atmosphere. Using torturous devices, weapons for entertainment, to appease these couples fetishes, for new comers open to trying what will help liven their sex life.

Ichabod had not once thought to smack a lady with a paddle with light or hard slaps to her rare, teasing and taunting naughty words in her ear, bringing her to orgasm. He liked the idea of it though.

"It wasn't too much for you was it?" Abbie said leaning over to the side looking at him carefully. She could tell the question was making him feel uncomfortable when he immediately stood from the couch and headed to the kitchen.  

He shook his head quickly. "No, no, not in the slightest." he said looking back at her from across the room, faking a smile. "On the contrary, I quite enjoyed it." He said unable to hide the lack of confidence behind his words. He returned his attention to the cappuccino machine and made himself another cup of coffee. "In my time, such acts of sexual exploration were perceived to be a forbidden form of taboo frowned upon by, ironically, many who practiced the act itself privately behind closed doors. The topics discussed in the program we've just viewed are not foreign to me Lieutenant.' he pretended to act unfazed from what his eyes took in visually and graphically during the adulterated program "Although, I do wonder, does one have to go to the extreme of causing pain to feel pleasure?" he crinkled his brows together as he pondered in thought.

'Hey. Sometimes, that's what it takes to get people off."

Ichabod's thoughts were interrupted from the sound of crunching. He turned back around and looked at her in a puzzled state, watching her take another bite out of her lollipop. "May I inquire the flavor of your pop?" he already knew it was cherry just from the scent alone and noticing how red her tongue. He was testing her.

Abbie eyeballed him strangely. "Cherry. Why do you ask?"

"Hm, interesting. Normally, you do not favor cherry. It is grape you prefer when you feel the need to indulge your sweet tooth. The only time you've craved a flavor you so much despise, that I've witnessed, only happened when,,,' he paused for a second looking up at the ceiling in thought, lowering his cup in his hand mid chest level "how do I put it? pardon me for articulating so bluntly,,, a womens- your _menstrual_ cycle .' he headed back into the living room. He stopped when he approached the couch and took a sip of his coffee. He looked down at her as he sipped his coffee. Abbie twisted her head around to give him her attention. He was fishing.

"Is it that time for you Lieutenant?" His right brow sprang up as he took another sip.

Abbie didn't give a damn about how he knew when her monthly cycle came on. All she cared about was how to transition to plan b. Since plan A wasn't working out the way she had hoped it would.

She tilted her head back. Practically straining her neck in the process to get a good look at his haunting blue eyes as he looked down at her questionably, waiting for her answer to his query.

"Yes. What can I say.' shrugging her shoulders like she could give a shit. "Your pretty damn insightful. Sooo, I'm going to go change into something more comfortable. Why don't you set up the chess board and we'll get a game going when I return." she said smiling. _  
_

At first, he looked stumped. Not sure what to make of her passive behavior. In a matter of seconds, Abbie moved from the couch to the stair well. She heads to her room. Ichabod stayed where he was and made sure his eyes followed Abbie's path up the stairs and out of sight. He moved to the dining room and set his mug on the right corner of the table. He then retrieved the chess board lying on the bottom shelf of a book case and placed it gently in the center of the dining room table.

 

Abbie returned five minutes later wearing a black polyester shear camisole. Her black strapless bra was the only thing visible. Her bottoms were matching her silk black boy shorts. Had she turned around, Ichabod would see the under side  of her cheeks peeking out teasingly. His eyes widened at the sight of this sex goddess entering the dining room in an aloof manner. Swaying her hips in a cool rhythm as she walked towards her chair. She took her seat without giving him eye contact. Mainly focused on gathering her pieces and setting them up on her side of the board. Ichabod slowly took his seat as his eyes were still fixated on her beautiful and curvy, shapely toned body. His eyes roamed her whole entire figure, starting with her well defined calves all the way up to her washboard abdomen. He was at a lost for words. Abbie peeked up at him for a brief second and subtly grinned at his awestruck expression. He cleared his throat as he began to set his own pieces in their proper places on the board.

_Cat got your tongue Crane? I know I look good. Your move Ichabod Crane._

The only move Ichabod made involved quickly jumping to his feet and striding back to the kitchen to grab a bottle of beer from fridge. HIs cock was beginning to stiffen from the sight of Abbie's scandalous attire. He needed a distraction and to be cooled off. Cold air from the freezer should help, he thought. He opened the fridge door and looked thoroughly around each shelf, searching for beer.

Abbie sat quietly smiling to herself as she placed her bishops on their rightful squares. She was determined to break Ichabod Crane out of his highborn, patrician, imperial shell by the end of the night. Hell, maybe even before they start their first game.

Ichabod spotted two beer bottles in the bottom shelf inside the right corner of the fridge door.

Ichabod's Thoughts......

_Miss Mills is my partner, my colleague. A dear friend. I care for her as a friend. Nothing more. Who are you fooling Ichabod Crane. The Lieutenant does not carelessly dress in the most scanty attire, (notably, to a mere chess match) unless,,, there is a purpose._ He thought for a moment and then his eyes narrowed suspiciously. _Of course._  But why now? _I will not take advantage of a woman I truly respect and hold in the in the highest regard. It would be highly inappropriate._ Once he grabbed the beer he closed the fridge door and turned to head back into the dining room until another thought paused his movements.  _Tis a mere game to her. Has she played this game before with her past beau's?  Truly, I have mistaken the Lieutenants actions. To imply intimate relations, I dare not believe that is what the Lieutenant has intended for this eve. Or, perhaps, she test my will. For what purpose? No matter, I shall prove to her I am not a weak man. To no woman. I will accept her challenge._

He closed the fridge door, grinning with confidence, knowing he could pass her so called test. He whistled as he returned to the living room holding two bottle of beers in his hands, pretending as if it was one of their customary game nights. His demeanor still remained platonic. He handed Abbie a beer before taking his own seat.

Abbie looked at him strangely, for she noticed a change in his body language. He seemed more relaxed and unbothered as he set his ponds on their proper squares, purposely keeping his attention on the board. She tilted her head to the right, looking at him inquisitively. Her mouth in a tight firm line while studying the way he briskly placed his nights on the board. His jaw twitched and his right brow raised in arrogance. A small smirk barely noticeable forming at the corner of his mouth. Dammit. He knew.

_So this cocky asshole caught on to my game. And he's thinks he can pretend with me. I don't think so. Now its my turn to make a move._

She slowly pushed back her chair, stood up, gripped the edge of the table and leaned over it, making sure to raise her brows seductively.

"Crane." she said in a low gentle soothing tone. He glanced at her for a second while placing his rooks on the squares at the corner of the board. "I know we are friends,, but- I-I uh-find myself, extremely -' before she could finish her sentence, Ichabod cut her off. He stopped setting up his pieces to give her his full attention. He clasps his hands together on the table below the board and looked directly into her eyes.

"Say no more Lieutenant. I appreciate how much you care."

"You do?" she straightened up her body in surprise.

"Yes."

"Oh." she looked clueless for a second. "wait-care about what?"

"Oh come now Lieutenant. You know very well with what matter I speak of. I will accept your challenge openly and prove my tenacity."

"Crane. I don't know what-in-the-hell you are talking about."

"You are testing my will, for when another lady such like Miss Corinth should cross my path,,, I shall be less vulnerable and more precautionary. Heed any signs of indication which may lead to a 'bad break up'. I will not succumb into temptation, no matter how enticing or bewitching a women's appearance may be. The manner in which she presents herself holds more importance."

Abbie's mouth fought back a frown. Plan B failed, big time. Plan C never occurred to her, assuming Plan A or B definitely would have worked. Her prize,, Crane in bed, naked. His dick hard and ready for her taking. Who was she kidding. It's Crane she's dealing with.

_The man is so intelligent but so stupid when it comes to reading women. He can't be that naïve. Can he? I really thought he understood what was happening. Well, this night was a joke. I guess I could call Danny,_ she thought about it for a second. _Nah, bad idea. I'll just, put my vibrator to good use. I'm surprised I haven't worn out the batteries as much as I've used it the past few weeks._

"Yeah, you figured me out Crane. That's exactly what my intentions were. And,, what do ya know, you passed the test." she said forcing a grin. Her frustration wouldn't allow her the room to fake a smile. She turned to head upstairs. "Not really in the mood to play chess anymore. I'm actually tired. Going to bed. Good night Crane." she said casually, as if it was no big deal. When it was a big deal. She hoped she did a good job hiding her disappointment. Not once did she look back as she hurried up the stairs.

"At this early in the eve?." he said in confusion, not understanding the reason for her sudden change of heart. A minute ago, she seemed eager to get a game going and now it was as if she seemed distant and disinterested. He thought back at his words, replaying them in his mind. Thinking maybe perhaps he said something that might have offended her.

"yep." she responded half way up the stairs.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abbie flopped face forward down onto her bed. She laid the left side of her cheek on her pillow. Her arms tucked underneath the pillow as well.

_Is he really that naïve? At this point, I'm too horny and don't have the patience to wait for his slow minded ass to catch on to, every-single-hint- (I practically threw at him)  I_ _tried shoving my ass in his face. Didn't work. Purposely watched a show that showed, (what men love to see) women pleasuring each other's pussies. The episode was pretty educational on top of that. I thought, maybe that might have worked. For good reason. The man refrained from going on his usual rants about how modern civilization turned the beauty of romance into a beastly horrid act that requires toys and gadgets and so on and so on._ She mimicked, in her best Crane voice, inside her thoughts. She was assuming that would had been his response had he voiced his opinion audibly _._

_Also, not to mention, I caught him mouthing the words - **Goodness Gracious** -  about five times during the BDSM scenes. I think he enjoyed watching a woman's ass get spanked with ta leather whip. And here's the kicker. He had a freaking HARD ON. I know my eyes did not deceive me. I saw it clear as day. But the man made no move. So, putting on an erotic show didn't work. I tried demonstrating on my lollipop the performance my tongue can give when it pertains to sucking a mans dick. Maybe I went a little too far with that one. All it did was irritate him. That didn't work. _

_My final attempt really backfired. I was practically naked when I sat at the table in my bra and underwear. I made sure to put on the skimpiest boy shorts I own. NO man has seen me in, until Crane. And, how did he react in return? He DIDN"t!  I got nothing out of him. Nada. Zip. Not even an -Goodness Gracious-. Had it been any other man, he would have fed my ear with a million compliments on how sexy I looked._

_-but_ _I have to remember the era he came from. Keep in mind, he is not your typical man Abbie. Pssh, I'm s_ _ure he knows when he has a woman under his spell. He just doesn't take advantage of the situation. Did he really think I was testing him? Ha. He really did. Didn't he. Now wonder your relationship with Zoe went south Crane. Do I really have to spell it out for you, I need to be fucked. Of course I wouldn't say that. Your a decent, respectful, cordial man Crane. I get that and like that about you._

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After putting the chess board away, Ichabod turned on the television and flipped through seventeen channels till he flipped to a porno. He hadn't the slightest idea it was porn, until.... He was watching an interracial couple having a meaningless conversation about their favorite drinks. Ichabod was about to change the channel when the woman (who was the same color tone as Abbie) started to undress slowly in front of her date sitting on a red leather couch in the shape of lips. The man was Caucasian. He had an English accent that sounded almost similar to Ichabod's. Ichabod was too intrigued to see how the scene would play out. The couple reminded him of him and Abbie. Only difference was the man was a convict on the run and fled to the states from the UK to find refuge and hide out in the woman's one bedroom apartment. Like Abbie, the woman was an FBI agent. She looked to be around Abbie's age as well. She was wearing a black mini skirt and a purple button down blouse with a cheaply made badge that read FBI. The writing looked as if someone had written on it with a sharpie. The man was dressed in ripped bright blue jeans, a white t-shirt and denim jacket. His hair was also brown and the same length as Crane's. His hair was curlier than Crane's. The woman began undressing herself, first by unbuttoning her shirt. She was braless and her breasts peeked out of her shirt invitingly. Her breasts looked to be bigger than Abbie's from what Ichabod could guesstimate size wise. The areole around her nipples were big and chocolate brown. Ichabod felt himself getting aroused by watching the woman grope her own breasts teasingly in front of the man, who was sitting crossed legged on the couch with his arms stretched out on the back of the couch. The man was taking pleasure in the show she was performing with her tongue as she flicked it out to wet her own nipple. The woman held her bountiful breasts high enough to reach her lips. Slowly, she swirled her tongue around her erect nipples. Taking turns with each breast.   

Her moans elicited a spark through Ichabod's cock and brought it to life. Ichabod peeked down at his hard erection poking through the thin material of his breeches. He looked back at the woman on the television. She slid her skirt down past her thighs, all the way down to her ankles and stepped out of them. She wasn't wearing any underwear. Ichabod could not contain the deep baritone moan he held back in his throat, once he viewed the woman's tuff of hair hiding her natural born giving beauty. The man stood to unzip his jeans and pushed them down to his ankles with haste. He stepped out of them and kicked his pants behind him by the foot of the loveseat. The woman slid her arms out of her blouse and tossed it onto the floor. The man pulled her body against his forcefully and sat back down on the loveseat with the woman astride his lap . He grabbed her ass and pulled her down onto his big thick erect cock. The couple kissed wildly with hunger and desperation while the woman rode, powerfully grinded down on his cock. Rolling her hips forward, smoothly. Gasping and moaning while the man sucked and nibbled at the base of the right side of her neck. His hands grabbed a good portion of her ass, cupping his hands underneath her butt cheeks. Moving her ass in sync with his rhythm.

A part of him felt ashamed for his body betraying him and yet, he could not tear his eyes away from the couples erotic actions. Without thinking, his hand grabbed his stiff erection. He peeked down at where his hand had landed. His eyes grew wide in disbelief. He heard Abbie coming downstairs. He quickly removed his hand from his groin and picked the remote off the cushion beside him. He quickly turned off the television.

The main reason for Abbie's return.... to go fetch a new battery for Bob (her Battery Operated Boyfriend). She remembered putting inside the storage cabinet above the basin located in the laundry room. She saw Ichabod's head turn when her foot touched down on the ground floor. He quickly stood from the couch to acknowledge her presence.

"Lieutenant? I thought perhaps you'd be asleep?" He moved around the couch to approach her.

She stopped and rubbed the left side of her temple. "No, I'm up. Can't sleep. Thought I'd-' _think of a good lie. think of a good lie._ '-I - grab my phone charger.' _Good one Abbie_.

He looked at her strangely, not understanding why she was headed to the laundry room when he remembered seeing her phone charger plugged in an outlet located above the kitchen counter by the microwave.

She could tell he wasn't buying it.

She flashed a fake grin at him. He returned the favor and walked towards the kitchen. Abbie watched him leave the room and return with her charger.

"Is this the device you're searching for?" he held the charger up in her view.

Her tongued couldn't form words. What was she to say? She knew, he knew, she was lying. The only thing for her to do was play dumb. In a quick turn around, she snorts out a laugh and slaps her forehead.

"Of course, How silly of me." she said aloud to herself waving her hand dismissively.  "For some reason, I'd thought I left it in the laundry room." she laughs again. "I'm so forgetful. It's a good thing I have you around Crane. You're eidetic memory is very handy" she reaches out to grab the charger from his hand but he raises his hand higher and furrows his brows, his eyes dissect her thoroughly.

"In the length of time I have come to know you Lieutenant, not once have you ever forgotten your charger."

Abbie crinkles her nose still pretending she doesn't know her own self. "I haven't?"

"No." he said flatly.

"Hm." She looked away and furrowed her brows as well. Pretending to play along.

"Permit me for asking,,,'

_Oh no. Here it comes._

First, his eyes inspects her up and down before asking his question. "Is,,,,everything all right?"

_Phew._

She falsely smiled at him again. "Yes. I'm fine. Everything is fine Crane" she reached for her charger again, except, he raised his hand a little higher.

He is not smiling.

"Are you being frank with me Abbie?"

"Yes." she said with a little hesitation.

He was doing his best to ignore how good she looked in the boy shorts and the transparent camisole showing her laced bra. He suspected she wasn't speaking truthfully. Inside his thoughts he was telling his penis to shut up and allow his brain to think.

"May I have my charger back, please." she calmly asked holding her hand out.

He lowered his hand and placed the charger in her palm.

Another fake grin added with a Thank you'

She turned to head back upstairs but almost forgot about the real reason why she came down in the first place. Bob was needed tonight and she be damned if she returned to her room without the battery. Instead of heading upstairs, she went to the laundry room. Ichabod kept his eyes on her, more like on her ass. He knew it wasn't proper for him to do so. Has he forgotten his manners that fast. He moved his eyes off of the view of her curves, shaming himself silently and headed to his bedroom.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3:00 am in the morning.

Abbie is lying in bed staring at the ceiling feeling very unsatisfied by Bob and disappointed. Bob was not the real thing. She wanted Ichabod. Needed him badly. He was all she could think about for the past three hours.

_Why am I stuck on Crane. There are other men out there besides Crane. Why him? Why not Danny? Unlike Crane, Danny wants me.... but I want Crane. Danny is fine and all and we have great chemistry but I took Crane under my wing. He was lost without me. We developed a special bond between us. I feel more comfortable around him. Plus, I'm curious to know how he is in bed. Underneath all that mannerly, refined, genteel, polished persona he showcases, I bet he knows how to fuck like a stallion_. _Only one way to find out._

She swings her legs off of the bed. Pulls off her camisole and rids her bra. She pulls down her boy shorts and steps out of them. If there is one thing to be said about Grace Abigail Mills, she is not quitter and loves to be challenged and getting Ichabod Crane was a challenge. Getting him in bed is a challenge worthy enough for her to take on. Abbie put her game face on as she opened her dresser drawer and pulled out a black silk blouse that buttoned all the way down. She put it on and buttoned up her blouse half way. She made sure her outline of the curve around the inside of her breast would show. Exposing as much cleavage as possible. She also pulled out a leather whip, hand cuffs and a whistle. It was time to teach Crane Bondage 101.

She quietly went downstairs and tiptoed to his room. His door was cracked opened. He was lying on his side asleep with the covers drawn up to his shoulder. She entered his room and stood at the side of his bed staring at how rested and peaceful he looked. At first she felt bad for waking him. That feeling only lasted for five seconds. Then her hormones reminded her of her mission.

_Have you no shame Abbie. This man has done nothing to deserve this. You don't even know how he'd feel about this. Do you even care? All you care about is gratifying your own sexual needs, just so you can have a piece of ass. He is your friend. A friend that has been looking out for you after your ordeal in the catacombs, a friend that has cooked and cleaned for you. A friend that has done whatever he could to see to your comfort. Do you really want to do this?_

It only took a second for her to make a decision.

_Yes. Yep. Yes I do_.

Her conscious continued to lecture her to no end. Warning her. Telling her it was bad idea. Pleading with her to think of the consequences. It didn't matter though. Abbie ignored her conscious. With her whistle in hand, she blew on it as hard as she could. Forcing out the loudest high pitched sound that could wake the dead. Ichabod jumped up in his bed, throwing off his covers in the process. He looked around in the dark ifrantically. Abbie flipped on the light switch. Ichabod shields his face with his hand trying to adjust to the light.

"Ahhh,,, Lieutenant. What tis the meaning- what time is it?"

"It's time for you to get out of bed." she said in direct tone.

He lowered his hand down from his face. He couldn't help but squint his eyes from the bright lighting in the room. He felt around the bed for his phone and saw it on the night stand. He grabbed it and looked at the time on the screen.

"It is nearly 3:30 in the am." he voiced tiredly. "Is there something the matter?" he asked looking dazed and confused at her.

The most cynical smile appeared on her face. "Why, yes, Crane. There is. I need your help."

His expression changed from confused to frightened. "Has something happened Lieutenant?"

Abbie pursed her lips. "Nope. Just need you to put - _these_ on." she dangled her hand cuffs in his view.

He looked confused again. "I-I-I don't understand." he stammered.

"just-trust me." she looked at him with her most honest, innocent, doe eyes.

He was hesitant to move from the bed. His vision was becoming more clear. His breath hitched once he got a good look at what she was wearing. His eyes briefly looked her up and down. Noticing how the blouse compliments her figure beautifully. It hugged around her perfect form nicely. He was loosing focus. His eyes shifted away from her. He could not understand Abbie's unusual behavior nor was he going to question it. Who was he kidding, he needed to know the meaning behind her abrupt visit.

He looked back at her. "In order for me to trust you and comply to your request, I must know the reason."

_Damn he's difficult._

She had an answer for him he could not question. With her other hand, she offers the leather whip to him. "is this reason enough?"

He looked at the whip, then back at her. "Surely-you-you don't mean for me to-" he shook his head in disbelief, stunned she would ever suggest a request what he thinks she is suggesting and extremely surprised she'd be into that sort of thing.

She shook her head confirming what he was thinking. "Oh yes, Crane, I do."

"No, no, no. I-ca-can't."

"I want you to. I feel safe with you. I trust you. Please." she asked softly.

He closed his eyes, willing his thoughts to stay pure. He was trying hard as hell to restrain his penis from stiffening. It was working until Abbie moved closer to where he was sitting at the side of the bed. He opened his eyes and roamed his bedroom eyes up at her beautiful lips and then back down at her partially exposed chest. He was curious about her too. To know how her lips felt pressed to his. How her plump ass would feel in his hand. How far he have to push inside her to make her scream his name.

Could he go along with this game she was inviting him to play. He could but, again, it would not be suitable, considering the status of their relationship. Abbie is a friend, a partner, a woman he has developed a strong unique bond he's not hasn't had with any other women. Is this game worth the risk of destroying a bond so special, so precious to him?

It only took him a second to decide.

Yep. Yes it was. If there is one thing to say about Ichabod Crane. He loved beating someone at their own game.

He stood before her. Abbie's eyes followed his height in order to look him straight in the eye. Showing him through her intense stare, she means business and he is not to take this game lightly.

"I will do what you ask of me, only on one condition."

"What's that?"

He lifts his wrist and holds them together. "I shall be the one shackled. For what ever it is you have in mind, I do not wish for you to play the victim/ Allow me to be your captive.'

_Hm. Even Better. He really has no idea what he's in for._

She secured his wrists in the cuffs.

'Turn around.'  She demanded in a hushed voice.

He felt nervous but at the same time intrigued. He did as she asked, giving his back to her.

A wave of nerves crashed through her body. Her breathing picked up knowing what she was about to do.

_Be brave Abbe._

He obediently stood still waiting for further instructions.

"I'm-I'm going to-" she was having a hard time spitting out she was about to do. She was going to slap his ass with her whip. Even though he was wearing his long gown, the material would be thin enough for him to feel a sting to his rare. "Just tell me if this hurts."

He looked over his shoulder confused. "If what hur-'

Slap! Abbie just went for it without giving him a warning. She raised the whip up in the air and gave his ass one good smack.

He squeezed his eyes shut and bit down on his bottom lip from the mild pain. Abbie felt a rush of power boost her confidence. She liked the fact she was in control. Her naughty mind pushed her curiosity a little further.

She smacked his ass again and again. Surprisingly, the pain Ichabod felt at first was gradually turning into a pleasurable pain, everytime time Abbie whipped his cheeks. The pain fueled his arousal. He was fully erect and there was nothing he could do about it. Good thing he was facing away from Abbie.

With each slap, he softly moaned under his breath, enjoying the tingling sensation jolting through his cock. Abbie was turned on from the soft whimpers coming from his mouth. Her hormones were out of control. She needed him right then and there. Fuck the foreplay. Abbie stopped whipping him. Her breathing now heavy and unsteady. Her eyes full of lust.  She could feel her moisture dripping from her clit and sliding down her inner thigh. Ichabod could easily smell her arousal. He was glad to know he was not the only one highly turned on. He looked over his shoulder predatorily. His chest inhaling and exhaling deeply.

"Continue." he ordered.

Abbie looked at him in surprise. Who would have though Ichabod Crane liked being spanked.

She smiled and whipped him again, five more times but she had to stop. Just hearing him gasp pleasingly every time she slapped him made her pussy ache. She had to have him. She moved to stand in front of him and saw how erect he was through his gown. She looked up at him and looked back down at his erection again.

"Damn." was all she could say.

"Abbie.." was all he could say. He could feel his cock throbbing begging for her to relieve the pressure that's built inside his penis.

In a matter of seconds, Abbie unlocked his cuffs.

"I quite enjoyed that." he expressed silently while Abbie was removing his cuffs hastily.

"Me too." she glanced up at him and licked her lips.

"Are you? Perhaps, I could,-"

"Fuck me" she finished for him in a whisper. She didn't mean to sound so forward and vulgar but her patience was wearing thin.

No response came from his mouth. His brain and his penis were having a heated debate. Ichabod didn't feel right taking Abbie to bed, not under their condition. As much as he wanted her, he didn't want to take advantage of the situation. In the end his brain had won the battle. Their friendship was too valuable to him. In one quick move, he swooped her up into his arms and carried her to her bedroom. Abbie had her arms wrapped around his neck smiling from ear to ear. Her mission or operation 'Get Crane in bed' had been a success. All it took was a couple of slaps to his ass and that got his engine going. He lowered legs so her feet could touch the floor. She untangled her arms from his neck and reached for the door knob to open her bedroom door. Ichabod caught her hand. He enclosed his hand around her fingers and stared deeply and intensely into her soft pool of hazelnut dream bliss. He inhaled and exhaled heavily as he lowered his head.

"My apologies. I cannot condone my actions, for I am a weak man Abbie. My will had forsaken me and no longer am I able to find the strength to delay the inevitable, as we speak. Which is the reason for bringing you here. I believe it best we retire and not submit to our impulses. We mustn't allow our yearning to ruin a bond of greater importance built from trust, sacrifice, and honesty. You are too important to me, Lieutenant. I will not dishonor our friendship because of temptation.'

After their short erotic spanking session, it was hard for her to believe what she was hearing. Her mouth hung opened and her eyes grew wide in shock. She so badly wanted to curse his ass out but bit back her tongue. Instead, she forcefully transitioned her face into an expression that read 'I'm okay with everything you just said' when in truth, she was fuming. Meanwhile, Crane's penis was screaming nasty profanities at him. His brain praised him for doing the right thing.

"Okay Crane. It's all good." was all she said before using her other hand to remove his hand from hers and reaching behind her for the door knob again. She opened the door and before he had the chance to say good night she slammed it in his face.

Operation 'Get Crane in bed' had failed. K.O. Ichabod Crane wins.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning.

Abbie woke up early enough to go for a morning jog. On her way downstairs she heard a strange groaning noise. The sound was coming from Crane's bedroom. She noticed his door was slightly ajar. There was another groan.

_As mad as I am with him, I shouldn't be doing this... he might be having a nightmare but it sounds like he's in pain. I'm only going to check in on him for a minute and see if he's okay. Not like I care or anything. He doesn't deserve my sympathy after the way he played me last night_.

Abbie peeked inside his room and she covered her mouth in shock. To her eyes, Crane was not having a nightmare and sure as hell was not in pain. What she was witnessing before her was a man giving in to temptation by jerking off at a fast pace under the thin gown he was wearing. His eyes were closed. His head turned the opposite direction clueless of her presence. A part of her felt jealous of his hand. It was unfair of him to deprive her pussy what his hand was feeling. He could of had her. Satisfied his needs in her bedroom last night. It could have been quick and easy. Instead, he chose to satisfy his own sexual stimulation by the means of his hand.

_Damn him._

Just watching him pleasuring himself fueled her anger even more, to a higher degree. She didn't have any desire to stay and watch the finale. She stormed away and slammed the front door behind her. She was furious The noise was loud enough to break Crane's concentration during his alleviation. He stopped and slipped his hand out from under his gown and sat up, heavily breathing from the scare. He was certain he heard a door slam. He quickly got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to wash up.  

When Abbie returned from her jog she saw Ichabod sitting on the porch swing reading the newspaper. He smiled contently as he sipped his glass of orange juice. Abbie had nothing to say to him. Nothing nice to say, that is. She walked up the stairs and pretended as if she didn't see him.

Ichabod looked up at her and smiled. "Good morning Lieutenant." he said cheerfully.

Abbie just opened the door and entered the house without a word. He noticed how upset she looked. He put the newspaper and glass of orange juice down on a table and followed her in.

"Lieutenant"

Abbie proceeded to grab a glass from the cabinet and opened the refrigerator to grab the carton of orange juice. The no eye contact game remained in effect on her end.

"Lieutenant, is something the matter?"

Abbie slammed her glass on the counter and put the carton off to the side. She kept her back to him. "No Crane. No-thing is wrong."

"I have a hard time believing you." he stated carefully, eyeing her carefully.

She whipped around to face him presenting that fake smile again. "I said, I'm fine." she tried to say it in an upbeat manner.

He nodded his head in satisfaction and smiled. "Good. How was your run?"

"Great." she answered still using that false upbeat tone. She turned back around to pour half of glass of orange juice.

He stalked behind her and stood beside her "Will you be leaving for work soon?"

"Don't have to work today. Danny gave me the day off." she simply said before taking a sip of her juice.

"That's magnificent to hear. Then we mustn't let this day be for naught. You and I shall partake in the festivities at our very own local Westchester memorial park. There will be music, food, glorious baked goods-"

Abbie turned back around looking unenthused. "-I'm not going."

His excited expression fell into disappointment. "Why heavens not?"

_Why? You are really asking why ?? Maybe because you led me to believe I would have gotten a good solid fuck last night, after hearing how much you liked being smacked in the ass. Maybe because you chose your hand over me? Can you not tell by the look on my face I could give a rats ass about some damn festival. Are you looking hard enough Crane_.

Really doing her best not to say something mean or something she'd regret, she pinched the bridge of her nose. She squeezed her eyes closed for a second. "I'm too tired. Not in the mood."

Now he was concerned. "Did you not sleep well Lieutenant?"

That's all he had to say to trigger her anger ten times more.

"Fuck you Crane." she snapped back and walked away.

He looked puzzled for a second. Not understanding the reason for her anger. What he might have said that would have upset her. Abbie didn't walk far. She needed to vent. She had hoped her morning jog would have helped her calm her anger but it didn't, apparently.  It was a loss cause. Nothing would have helped sate her fury except,  giving him a piece of her mind.

She pivots back around and storms towards him. "How dare you act as if everything is fine and dandy. YOU don't get it. I needed you last night. I was willing to tear down our picket fence and cross into unchartered territory, knowing the consequences. You don't think our friendship is important to me too?? Of course I do. Your friendship means a lot to me. I care about you. You're the closest friend I have in my life. I would hate to loose you. But hey, I get it. It wouldn't be proper for a man of your rank to do something so,,,morally wrong. Wouldn't want to ruin your image."

He tried to cut in. "Abbie-' but she wouldn't allow him the space. She closed the gap of space between them and stared straight up into his soft ocean blues, pointing her finger at his chest. He wanted to tell her how sorry he was for making her feel, he presumed, rejected and unwanted. It was not his intentions. It also had nothing to do with his image. He really valued their friendship. Their bond was precious to him. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if things went sour between them had they been intimate.

_"_ You missed every single signal I put out there. The way I sucked on my lollipop was one. I wore one of my most sexiest undergarments for you. That was another dead give away. Since when have you known me to wear sexy attire to a chess game. I purposely put on a tv show that involved topics related to sex. And you missed every single hint I was throwing at you, Every single one. How is that possible? Isn't intuition one of your gifts or something." before he could answer her she waved him off and cut in again. "Never mind. The one thing you did pick up on is how sexually frustrated I AM. I have been for the past weeks. My hormones are on fire and I'm INHEAT! So maybe it's best you stay away from me until this is all over. What do you say pal." she said with warning.

He now understood why her moods had been fluctuating the last two weeks. It all made sense to him. He looked at a loss for words. Abbie looked at him pointedly before walking away. She got what she needed to say off her chest. It helped her feel a tiny bit better but could still feel her blood boiling with fury. He hated how he was still stuck in his old ways but that's who he was. That's the era he came from. The era he grew up in. His eyes followed Abbie as she made her way upstairs. Sadness reflected through his blue irises. He truly did care for Abbie and honestly wanted to share his love and adoration intimately. He could tell she might of possibly felt the same way. As long as he's known her she was not one to just sleep with anyone. If it was only sex she was after, she could have set up a engagement with Agent Reynolds. Which she chose not to do.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abbie took a quick shower and entered her bedroom in just an ivory robed that fell to her mid calves. As she was towel drying her hair, she felt a pair of hands, strong muscular hands enclose her tiny waist. His hands drew the strings of the knot apart. Abbie dropped the towel, startled and confused. She tried to turn around but he wouldn't allow her body to move. He held his arms around her waist in a tight grip. He lowered head, bringing his mouth close to her ear.

"Don't" he whispered.

She could feel his hard heavy breaths filling her ear. His right hand roamed inside her robe feeling for her left breast. He cups it in his palm, gently massaging and caressing her. She rested the back of her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Her breath hitched when his fingers tugged at her nipple. His lips linger close at the base of her neck

Abbie rest her hand atop his and coaches his hand to squeeze her breast harder. She let out a soft moan and rolled her ass into his groin. He too, softly moaned into her ear, letting her know how good it felt. His erection was poking the top of her backside. Abbie didn't want to stop but her arousal was getting worse. She needed him to much to care about foreplay.

"Crane." she moaned. "I-I need you. Please." she begged. "take me."

He pulled away his hand and moved it down to her waist. He guided her over to the nearest wall by her window.

He whispered in her ear "Bend over."

She nods her head and does as he ask. She places her hands on the wall. He slides his hands up the side of her thighs, raising the robe above her waist. Abbie peeked over her shoulder so she could watch him. He unbuttoned his breeches and pulled down his pants low enough to pull out his cock. Abbie moaned again anticipating the feeling of his entire length delving deep inside her. Her slick folds were dripping wet with desire,

He gave his cock two strokes before entering her slick folds. They both closed their eyes and opened their mouths. both moaning out a curse. He needed this. He needed her. He didn't realize how much until he entered her. It felt too damn good. He tried refraining from thrusting inside her forcefully at an aggressive speed but it had been too long since he found himself indulging in pure erotic bliss. Abbie looked back down at the floor. Her mouth still hung opened, trying to tolerate the mild pain his enormous cock gave each time he thrust inward deep in her core . He bent over her back and whispered in her ear "Does it feel good Abbie?"

"Yesss.." she tried to say through her cries.

He continues to thrust his hips forward with power. His hands had a firm hold on her hips as he pulls her ass into his pelvis. "Did-(thrust)-you (thrust)-catch me (thrust) this morning?" he asked lowly, thrusting harder

_Are you serious? His cocky ass knew I caught him jerking off? How is that possible?_

"Yesss." she moaned again.

"Did you quite enjoy it?" he moaned again knowing she was watched him.

"Yesss."

"My eidetic memory of how bewitching you looked the prior evening served me well. "ahhhh...." words became lost when she started rolling her ass into his pelvis to shut him. up. She loved to hear the effect she had on him. How much she could make him moan. It was a power trip for her.

He sped up his movement. Abbie could feel her orgasm getting close. She was too horny to begin with to enjoy a long fuck session. Ichabod placed his hand above her head against the wall, bracing himself, for his orgasm was approaching soon. Sooner than he liked. Abbie came in a matter of seconds, screaming out an "Ohhhh.....Fuckkk." Ichabod came not too long after she did, belting out a loud cry. They both were heavily panting. Ichabod straightened up, still trying to catch his breath. He wiped the beads of sweat from his head with the back of his hand. Abbie raised up and pulled down her robe from her waist. She didn't bother to retie the knot. She turned to face him. He still had his pants down and his eyes were closed. He looked as if he hadn't fully recovered yet. Abbie smiled at how relaxed and sated he looked. She moved closer to him and snaked her arms around his waist.

"thank you for that."

He looked down at her and said in one heavy breath "What are friends for.'

She rest her head against his chest and squeezed him tighter. "I think- I think I see you as more than a friend.' she looked back up at him to see his reaction.

He unwrapped her arms from around his waist so he could pull up his pants. "I would like to converse more on the subject, perhaps, with a delicious meal consisting of Chinese take out?" he said while buttoning up his breeches.

"I would like that." Abbie was on her way to the bathroom when Ichabod grabbed her hand and pulled her back in front of him. He stood close, looking directly into her orbs.

"There is another matter we should discuss."

At first Abbie looked confused. Then it registered in her mind to what he was referring to.

She smiled at him. "Don't worry Crane, I'm on the pill."

"No,no. I presumed you were. Not the matter I was speaking of. I was wondering- if- I may kiss you." he asked gently.

"Oh!, of course you can." she replied as if it was no big deal. "I was hoping you would at the beginning of our-'

Before she could finish he bends down and kisses her hard on the lips. There was nothing sweet about the kiss. They both moaned in ecstasy. He raised his hands and cradled her face in his palms as he angled his head to the right and deepened the kiss.

_Damn, can he kiss. His lips feel too damn good to stop. They are so soft and he is so gentle._

They nipped and sucked on each others lips. Not able to get enough of each other. Abbie was turned on all over again and so was he. five minutes later, they finally pulled away from each other panting as if they just ran a marathon. Lust filled their eyes. Abbie knew Ichabod was just as heated as she was.

"You know, we _could_ spend the rest of the day _really_ getting to know each other. I would like to explore _us_ further." she hinted flirtatiously.

"I do not disagree with your notion Lieutenant.,, but we must discuss this new found connection between us."

Abbie grabbed a hold of  the back of his head and pulled him in for another kiss. She missed his soft sweet lips too much to go another minute without tasting them. "We will. This is a whole new journey for us to explore. " she said, her lips lingering close to his, smiling.

She kisses him again. He loved the full luscious feeling of her lips caressing his own. He continued to kiss her while walking her backwards towards the edge of her bed. His large lean form hovered over her body as she lied back on the mattress. He had no intentions of letting her go. Even though it is customary to court a lady through an outing or sending a poetic love letter, It didn't matter as much as it did before. Not when it came to his fellow witness, his partner, his best friend, his lover. He figured as long as they each other, that was all that mattered.

At first for Abbie, it was about satisfying her own selfish needs, but realized in the end, it was more than just sex she needed from him. If sex was all that mattered, she could have called Danny for a quickie. Yes, Ichabod Crane was a challenge but he was a challenge worth fighting for. Her prize wasn't just sex, it was being able to open his eyes and make him see, she has a lot more to offer than what he was too afraid to allow his heart to feel. Ichabod Crane meant more to her than just a quick piece of ass. He was her better half.

 


End file.
